Situation Purple/Trailer transcripts
This page is currently under reconstruction. This is a collection of transcripts for the film Situation Purple. Teaser trailer (MPAA green screen) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) (Cuts to and pans up a skyscraper until reaching the top floor, then zooms to that floor) (Cuts to a man's feet behind a desk and zooms up from there to the man's head, then zooms out to reveal the man's boss entering the office) Boss: (walks into the screen) Excuse me sir, but there is something strange going on outside. (Shows pictures of purple spots growing all over different parts of Chicago.) (Cuts to the news reporter, Carly Jenkins) Carly: This is Carly Jenkins and I'm all covered in purple. (Cuts back into the same office as before) Boss: (runs around the office in panic) Quickly, there isn't much time! (Cuts to the man running out the tower and off the screen before the the purple spots ooze across the entire background.) (Shows the film's logo) (Shows the words "FALL 2000" and a copyright with the print Columbia Pictures logo and the print DJW Studios logo below it.) Theatrical trailer #1 (MPAA green screen) (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) (Shows the city of Chicago.) Announcer: Life in the city was amazingly quiet and simple.. (Cuts to a scene where the ground shakes, and a drill machine suddenly pops out of the ground.) Announcer: But now, something very strange... (A huge ball of purple goo shoots out of a gun that extends from the drill machine.) (Matt and his girlfriend Lucy are witnessing the goo.) Matt: What is that stuff? Lucy':' I don't know. (Brian is about to touch the goo when it suddenly screams and starts attacking the two.) (Shows purple spots growing all over the city.) Announcer: Is about to put our world... (Shows an office where a man is at his desk and his boss walks in.) Boss: Excuse me sir, but there is something strange going on outside. (Shows a pile of purple slime oozing across the city, seemingly consuming it.) Announcer: To a sudden end. (The screen turns black for a couple seconds.) Carly: This is Carly Jenkins, and I'm all covered in purple. (Shows the exterior of the detective's office.) Announcer: To save our world... (Matt, Brian, Leo, and David are in Mr. Smith's office.) Mr. Smith: This may be the last case you're ever going to solve in your entire lives. (There is a brief moment of silence.) Mr. Smith: Unless you boys could make it back here alive. ("Better Than You" by Metallica plays.) (Shows the boys' car parking near a part of the city that's been destroyed by the slime.) Announcer: They'll have to solve the mystery... (Shows the boys walking through the ruins on stilts.) David: (pokes a spot of slime on the wall of a damaged building with a stick) Hey, this must be some kind of toxic gelatin. (Shows the same car speeding away from a flood of purple goo that is devouring the city.) Announcer: Of the city's crisis. (Shows the car approaching the area where the abandoned gelatin factory is based.) Matt: (is heard off-screen inside the car) Here we are, guys, the gelatin factory. (The detectives and Lucy open up a trapdoor which leads down to a secret tunnel.) (The music stops.) Leo: What the heck? There's a dark empty void down there. (They go into the trapdoor. The end of the same song plays immediately.) (The film's logo is splattered onto a black screen.) Announcer: Situation Purple. (We see Carly Jenkins again.) Carly: Yeah, ummm... you know what, I think I'll go home and take a shower. This purple stuff is ruining my news show. (Carly walks away. The detectives look at each other in bewilderment.) (Shows the words "COMING SOON" and a copyright with the film's credits, the Columbia Pictures print logo, and the print DJW Animation Studios logo below it.) Theatrical trailer #2 Coming soon! TV spot #1 Coming soon! Category:Transcripts Category:Situation Purple